my butterfly is ready to open his wings
by Klainerieg
Summary: jasper is a normal teenager, except from the fact that his parents are billionaires,when he moves to forks and meets alice he falls in love. is he going to come clean to her about his family ,or is he going to live the lie all human
1. first public school

_**Ciao gente , so here is my first story, yay.**_

**_r&r foks, don't mind the typing errors_ .**

**btw,has anyone seen the mtv movie awards,taylor looke so hot (and kinda lonely). **

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

**My buterfly is ready to open his wings**

**jpov**

"Bart with $10,000 we'd be millionaires ! We could buy all kinds of usefull stuf like...love."

I smiled and turned off the tv, Homer sais the darnest things,kinda like hayden.

The thought of my twin sister brightend my mood .

Sure it would be hard to be so far away from her,but she's living the dream in the fashion school in milan while I want to take it easy . So here I am :Forks Washington, it seemed perfect.

When we arrived at forks high school,evrybody was staring.I told ryan,my older brother, that it was a bad idee to show up on our first day driving a aston martin DB9.

"Jazz, we live in a villa bigger than this school, soon enough evrybody in town will know that we're billionaires,why are you trying to hide it?he answerd.

He got out and started walking up to a group of cheerleaders,typical ryan.

I looked around and sighed, my first public school.

As I made my way to the building,i bumped into a short beautifull girl.

She looked up surprised and smiled at me.

When she saw what I was wearing she gasped,

"Omg, are you wearing the new 'agoeias' male collection ?"

ah ,a fashionista,of course she would notice my outfit.

You see,'agoeias' worlds biggest fashion and designed by,guess who,

my mother.

But seeing as I came here for a normal life I was determined to keep that a secret.

"Yeah, I want to make a good impression on my first day."

Her smile got wider as she started walking with me.

"Well I love 'agoeias' " she said.

We talked a bit until the bel rang.

"I 'll see you around,wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch? " she asked

"sure, thanks"

I didn't know enyone here yet and she seemed like a realy nice girl.

She smiled at me as she walked away.

Then something hit me .

"Hey" I yelled after her " you never told me your name"

"neither did you " she yelled back , then she winked at me and disapeard in the school.

My first classes went great , I met a lot of new people .

I noticed the girls staring at me and gigling when I looked over, but I was used to that.

In my family evrybody was good looking; So it wasn't a big deal for me .

At lunchtime I went looking for the girl I met this mornig.

I saw ryan cuddling with a girl an shook my head.

My brother was an awesome guy and brother , but when it came to girls he was a real player.

Then I felt someone tap my back

I turned around to see the girl from this mornig smirk at me.

She took my hand and led me to a table with ,who I assumed,where here friends.

They all started staring at me

People were doing that a lot today.

"These are my brothers emmet and edward" she said pointing at a big muscular guy with a big

grin on his face and a nice looking guy who held out his hand for me.

While I took it the girl from this morning , I still didn't know er name so I decided to call her kate ,

looked over to 2 girls sitting at the table and said :" and these are their girlfriends rosalie and bella."

The brunette ,bella,blushed and gave me a little wave, while the blonde one was smiling at me .

She reminded me of hayden:blonde, thin ,beautifull ,..damn I missed that girl.

Hayden and I are amizingly close and being away from her was hard , but I just had to deal with it .

'Kate' looked at me and said "guys this is .."

"Jasper" I told them.

I looked expectantly at 'kate'

"My name is lindsay " she said

"No it's not " said Eward laughing

"fine, then my name is hilary" she said

I was very confused right now.

She laughed and said " seriously ,I'm alice"

"How do I know you're not lying " I asked her.

"guess you don't" she said still laughing.

I smiled ,I liked alice.

These people were all so diffrent but i got a feeling we were going to get allong great.

Emmet was very funny and he told me he liked playing football.

I was more into agreed with me.

I didn't miss the way he always looked at bella ,obvious they were really into eachother.

Apperently Alice was a shopaholic, the girls made plans for going shopping on saturday,

and they invited me ,emmet and edward to the movie afterwards.

"So Jasper , what's your story? Alice suddenly asked.

I looked at her bewilderd.

"Why did you came to forks, what's your family like., you know.

"ow" I was a little upset,I didn't realy want to talk about that.

"Well , my family and I got sick of texas and we thought this would be a nice place to live.

At least me and my brother did, my parents and my twin sister don't live with us.

"How come? " asked edward,the entire table looked at me interested.

"well, my parents are busy people, My mom works in Italy and lives there with my sissy,

and my dad travels all the time ,so its just me and ryan."

"Ryan ? That new hottie over there ?"rosalie asked obviously trying to mess with emmet .

"That's him" I answered , laughing at Emmet face.

Lunch went by very quickly and so did my next classes.

As soon as I got home I took out my laptop and called hayden.

I told her about alice and her friends , after a while we started skyping.

I was surprised she had so much time , her modeling took a lot of her free time.

After dinner Alice called asking if I could give her a ride tomorrow cause

Edward was driving with Bella and ; Rose was picking up Emmet .

As we were on the phone I noticed I felt butterfly's.

Was I already in love with Alice ?

I knew the answer as soon as I asked the question

yes

I've got a feeling this is going to be a good year

_**so what did you think ?I know agoeias is a weird name, but it actually has a review.**_


	2. the girl behind the red door

**Ciao , here is the 2nd chapter of my storie, I hope you like it**

**also if you like to know something, be sure to let me know**

**so r&r people**

_disclaimer: i don't own twilight, just some of the other characters in this storie_

**jpov**

"Jazz,mom on the phone for you"with these words Ryan wole me up from a beautiful dream

As I thought about it I walked to the phone.

"Hey mom, how's it going?"

"OH jazzy baby, it's so nice to hear your voice, how's your new school ?"my mom talked so fast I

almost didn't understand her,

she always did that when she was worried ,excited or when she had a lot of stress

"Hey mom relax , it's nice to hear your voice to and school is really cool.

I already made some great friends, I just wish people would stop staring ,you know"

I told her .

"Yeah sweetheart ,your brother told me you don't want people to know who your dad and I are.

Are you ashamed of us or somthing,?cause if you are you have to tell me ."

my mom sounded worried.

"No mom i'm not ashamed ,I'm just tired of people wanting to be my friend because of

my money,or because dad's a diplomat and I definitely don't want to go through what happend with Maria again."bitterness broke trough my voice.

"Look Jasper ,I love you and I know it's not easy for you , But what are you gonna do ?

You are who you are." my mom whispered.

"there's nothing you can do" hayden said on the course she was eavesdropping

"well, I'm still gonna try." I said determined.

After the phonecall I got ready to pick Alice up.

Since Ryan took the aston martin, so I took the ferrari.

Alice's house was not that far from mine.

The house was big ,but naot as big as mine(duh), and it looked very open.

It was beautifull .

As I walked to big red door, it reminded me of 'one tree hill', in one of the episode my sissy made

me watch Lucas called brooke ' the girl behind the red door.'

I guess Alice is my girl behind the red door.

Before i could even ring the bell Emmet opened the door and pulled me inside to the kitchen

where a sweet lady was baking waffles.

"Mom, this is dude Alice has been talking about."Emmet said while he winked at me.

"Hello Jasper ,I'm Esme .Thank you for taking Alice to school".Esme told me sweetly.

I really liked this family .

Alice walked down the stairs and I felt buterfly's as she did.

She smiled at me and asked me if I was ready to go .

When I led her to my car she frowned.

"What's with you and fancy cars?" she asked me while eyeing me curiously.

"I like fast cars" I mumbled not really knowing what else to say.

I know she could tell there was more but dhe didn't ask an I was gratefull for that.

The ride to school was nice and I learned a lot about Alice .

For example that she liked to talk.

When we arrived at school evrybody was staring ,again, and when Alice and I wald by I saw girls

whispering and and laughing. Ryan just gave me the thumps up.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked Alice to class.

My own classes were boring .

At lunch we talked about witch movie we would go see saturday, and about our math teacher

who always had his hand in pants or his finger in his nose.

Next I had p.a. Historie ,two classes I actually enjoyed.

When I drove Alice home she asked me if I always could drive her to school from now on.

I told her that I would love to and made a happy dance inside .

When she was about to get out she gave me a shy smile, wich was strange seeing as Alice is never shy.

"Jasper I'm glad I met you and that you're going to the movies with me this weekend." she said

in a soft voice . Then she looked up to me with her beautifull emerald green eyes.

"Me to Alice,me to " I said lost in her gaze.

Her eyes sparkeled .

Then sudenly she turned around and got out.

Kinda sad that the moment was over ,I watched her close the red door behind her.

And I wished I kissed her .

Cause I knew that if you wait to long for the right moments , the moment passes you by.

Tears filled my eyes as I thought about lily.

You see ,there is an other reason why I moved here,but that storie is for another time.

So I went home end dreamed about the girl behind the red door.

**And, how was it . I hope you like it and if you got any ideas or if you would like**

**to see somthing happen ,just tell me.**


	3. home,home where i wanted to go

**Ciao, I know it has been a long time since I last updated but I have been very busy,here is chapter 3 of my story. r&r enjoy **

_disclaimer: I don't own twilight_

**jpov**

It was saturday and I was excited for the movies that day.

After a long talk with my sister I showered and got ready to meet the guys at the mall

where we would pick up the girls .

As I stood in my room shirtless ryan came in and took a picture.

" Why did you just take a picture of me while I'm half naked"I asked him.

He smiled at me "mom asked me to make sure that I took enough pictures of you so she could see you growing up,and I don't want her to yell at me because she doesn't have a picture of you right before you're first date with the pixie "

I rolled my eyes

"Its not a date, its a group thing" I told him

"Well , do you want it to be a date ? "he asked me

" I don't know ,I mean I like Alice but I don't think I want to date anyone right now." I sat down on my bed and putted my head in my hands

Ryan came down to me and hugged me.

"I love Jazz and I know how hard this is for you but you got to move on .

I saw you yesterday when you were on the phone with here , I saw your eyes lit up, I saw you smiling a real smile .You have to do something before " he didn't finish his sentence but I knew what he was going to say

"before it's to late ...again" I finished.

I turned to ryan and started to cry .

He just held me and didn't say anything .

I don't know how long we sat there but eventually I stopped crying and went to wash my face.

When I came back into the room , Ryan was stil there and he was watching me.

Suddenly he picked up his camera and took another picture .

I guess the sadness was stil all over my face

I held out two shirts for him and he picked , I put it on and decided it was time to leave.

Ryan kept watching me and followed me downstares.

Right before I went out of the door I turned to him .

"you're gonna call hayden and tell her every little detail about what happend ,aren't you?" I asked him

"You know I have to " he answerd .

I nodded and walked out.

As I drove to the mall I tried to clear my mind .

I put on my colplay cd witch calmed me down a lot .

I loved coldplay ,they were the greatest band ever.

When I arrived I saw everybody was already there waiting for me.

Alice saw me and her face lit up and the butterfly's started dancing around again.

We ate something when suddenly Bella started running to the toilet.

She returned a couple minutes later looking rather green.

She was sick so Edward took her home.

Alice said that she didn't want to go the movies anymore, that we should do it some other time cause she knew Bella and Edward realy wanted to see the movie too.

Emmet and Rose decided to go to the park but Alice wanted to stay in the mall and find herself a dress for her sisters party next month.

I told Emmet and Rosalie that I would stay to keep Alice som company and they left .

When they were gone Alice smiled at me

"come on let's find you a dress" I said as I took her hand.

After a couple of hours she still didn't have a dress and she started to get desperate.

"why don't we try the agoeias store" I told her as I dragged her along with me.

after 40 minutes she had 3 beautiful dresses and she couldn't pick.

She looked at me expectantly

"the red one " I told her

"how come you have such a great sence of style ?"she asked me

"My sister is a shopaholic " I mumbled

She gasped when she saw the prise

" omg, this store is way to expensive for me " she said

I took the dress out of her hands and went to pay it .

When i came back she was staring at me with her mouth wide open

"your catching flys" I told her but she didn't react .

After a while she closed her mouth and started moving again.

"That dress costed a fortune , you shoudn't have done that " she told me with a serious look on her face.

"But I wanted to ,besides money isn't a problem for me ." I told her

I knew she was going to ask me questions .

I didn't want her to find out about my family and my fortune,and I didn't want to lie to her so I changed the subject.

"It's getting late ,we should go home"I said

"well , I came with Bells so can yoy take me home ?"she asked me

"sure, i'd love to "

We were sitting in the car and Alice looked at me when she heard the music.

" you like coldplay?" she asked

"hell yeah , the're my favorite band in the world" I nearly yelled

" I know right . "She said as she began singing along with clocks.

She was an amazing singer .

"what are you're favorite songs ?"she asked

" yellow ,violet hill, trouble ,don't panic and the scientist"I answered softly

she smiled at me ,taking my breath away and making it hard for me to concentrate on the road so I decide to slow down a little bit .

"most people say clocks or speed of sound or viva la vida . But you pick the special ones." She answered thinking.

We arrived at her house and I stopped the car

"you are a special guy jasper . Not like any other guy I have ever met ."

I looked into her eyes and wanted to say something but I realised it wasn't the time for talking.

I closed my eyes and kissed her .

As my lips met hers everything around us vanished .

Her lips tasted like mango and lychees with a twist of chocolate.

The most delicious taste in the world .

I pulled back slowly .

Opening my eyes I saw her beaming at me .

"home,home where I wanted to go " she whispered as the song came to an end.

And she got out of the car

When I got home I got greeted by a flash .

"Mom is gonna love this picture " Ryan told me smiling

"you look happy "

" I am happy " I answered him .

And for the first time in a very long time that was true

**so how was it ? review please .**

**are there things you would like me to add to this storie ? let me know**

**sorry for the late update  
**


	4. sorry,authors note

Hey everybody

I know it has been a long time since I last updated but I just went through a very hard time .

A new chapter is coming up and I hope you'll like it .


	5. my dad wants to meet you

**hey everybody. here it is . Hope you like it. R&R people.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight_

**jpov**

Monday morning I was excited to see Alice again .we spend the whole weekend texting and calling .

I've been walking on clouds since the kiss .Ryan was constantly teasing my with it but I didn't care.

"Mr Jasper , eat your breakfast, your mother would want you to take care of yourself even when you're thinking about short ,sweet girls ." Nigel ,the housekeeper ,told me with a wink.

I smiled at him at ate my eggs and bacon.

When I pulled up in front of Alice's house I was nervous. Before I could ring the bell ,Edward opened the door and invited me in .

"Hey Edward what's up ?"

He grinned at me "My dad wants to meet you ."

I looked at him with big eyes as Emmett came towards us

"If it isn't my little sister new boyfriend." He said."Alice hasn't shut up about you the entire weekend, and we thought it was bad before ."

They led me into the kitchen were Esme was sitting . She smiled when she saw me and pulled out a chair for me.

"Good morning miss Cullen.

"Hello Jasper , Alice is still showering ,but in the meantime my husband would like to meet you. He is on the phone right now but he will down right away."

Emmett put his hand on my back "normally he would have left for work already but he stayed home to meet you" he told me.

I knew mrs Cullen was a doctor at the local hospital and was a very busy man. Alice hated it that he spent so little time with them but she knew he just loved to help people.

I turned around when I heard a low male voice. A tall blond man came walking into the kitchen ."you must be Jasper." He came to me and looked at me with stern eyes."Yes sir " I answered nervously .

I shook his hand and he looked me up and down . "So I take that you're dating my daughter ,listen ,Alice is my baby girl and I will not allow you hurting her .I expect you to treat her with kindness ."

"of course sir, my parents taught me manners and I make sure to use them."

He smiled at me and then I heard Alice's voice. "Why is it that you're always dressed better than me?."She asked me as she hugged me. She was wearing a emerald green dress with a black jacket."I don't know what you're talking about, I think you're the best dressed person in this town." I told her with a sweet smile. "She was but then you came and stole her title ." Emmett said laughing ."You should take my brothers shopping ,they never listen to me, they always say 'you're a girl ,what do you know about men's clothes' ,pff they are hopeless ."Alice said with a frown. When she said that Emmett picked her up and she started giggling . Their parents just stood there watching the play with amusement. After Emmett put her down Alice took my hand. "we should get going. Bye mom ,dad." "Goodbye mr and mrs Cullen." I told them with a polite smile. Goodbye Jasper , it was nice meeting you."

At school people were whispering as Alice and I walked past them. Apparently everybody already knew we were dating.

"hey loverboy " Alice and I turned around when we heard Ryan's voice. He had a goofy smile on his face "So you're the chick my little brother is obsessed with." Alice giggled and I rolled my eyes at him

."This idiot is my brother ,Ryan " I told Alice."I just wanted to tell you that I'll be home late tonight and I wanted to make sure that my diaperboy will be okay without me. " He said with an evil grin as I scowled at him. Alice looked confused "Diaperboy ? "she asked ."When Jasper was baby he was nappy model, ever since I call him diaperboy". Alice and Ryan both laughed as I started to blush

. "I will be fine tonight ,thanks ".I told him

. "You can stay with us tonight if you want, my parent's won't mind and my brothers would love it. Mom is making her famous crème brulee for desert." Alice told me excitedly. " I am diabetic . " I told her. She looked at me surprised

."Why don't you both stay at our house tonight ,we always have plenty of …" Ryan trailed of as I gave him a look, ordering him to stop."No" I said. Alice looked hurt. I took her hand and looked her in the eyes ."I don't think you're parents would like it if you were all alone in a house with you're boyfriend." I told her sweetly .

"but, they wouldn't …" but I cut her off by shaking my head. I knew I hurt her feelings but if she saw my house she would know how rich I was. "I'll just stay away from the crème brulee.".

"Okay , I'll go call my mom." She told me still a little hurt. Ran gave me a disapproving look.

"She's going to find out eventually" he sight . and with that he walked away.

"my mom said it was fine." Alice said to me when she came back. I smiled at her took her hand.

After school I was waiting for Alice on the school's parking. She came running towards me and I kissed her tenderly .

"ready?" she asked me. "With you by my side always" I told her as we got into the car on our way to her house.

**What do you think ? review please .**

**xxx**


	6. dinner with her family

_**Hi everybody**_

_**I'm sorry it took me so long to update ,but I have been very busy. I hope you can forgive me and from now on I will update more often .**_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight_

When we were at Alice's house, I suddenly became nervous .We entered the house and saw Emmet and Rosalie sitting on the couch so we went to sit with them.

"Hey Em, don't you have football practice?" Alice asked.

"Naw, the coach canceled practice." He answered.

"What about you Jas, do you play any sports?" Rose asked.

"Well, I like to play baseball but I'm really into music, so I don't play any other sports."

Alice looked at me surprised."I didn't know you were into music, do you play any instruments? "

"I play the guitar and piano." I told her smiling

"Really?" I heard a voice behind me say. I looked around me and saw Esme entering the room smiling. "Edward is also a pianist." She told me. She said dinner would be ready in 10 minutes and went back to the kitchen.

"I have to go, see you tomorrow guys "Rosalie told us.

Emmet walked her out and Alice and I were alone.

Alice looked at me sadly.

"Alice, darling, what's wrong? " I asked her concerned.

"Jas, why didn't you want me to go to your house today?" she asked me .

I sighed "Alice we have only been dating for a few days, you told me your parents won't mind you being in a house alone with me ,but I want to make sure they really approve of me before I kidnap their daughter."

"okay" She didn't look convinced but decided to drop it anyway.

Esme made lasagna, and then everyone but me at some crème brulee. Edward and Carlisle came home minutes after Rose left .Afterwards we all sat down in the living room.

"So Jasper where do you come from?" Carlisle asked.

I knew they were going to ask questions,but I still wasn't completely prepared .

"I'm from Italy " I said quietly .

They all looked at me surprised.

"But your English is so good."Edward said.

"yeah, my father is American. "

"why did your parents want to move here?" Esme asked .

"They didn't, my brother and I moved here. My mother still lives in Italy with my twin-sister and my father travels a lot." I told them

"Why did you and your brother move ?" Carlisle asked

"We love Italy ,but we wanted something new. Something happened and my family thought I needed a new start. Ryan came with me to make sure I was alright."

Alice took my hand and smiled at me.

"What do your parents do for living?"she asked me.

"Well, my dad is a diplomat and my mom is a designer." I told them agitated .I felt like I was telling them too much.

"A designer ?" Alice gasped "Who is she, do I know her?"

"probably not. Hey, I thought you had a sister?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Alice looked inquisitively but Emmet answered my question.

"Cynthia is in college. She and Alice are really close."

"Yeah, I miss her a lot ." alice said with a sad smile.

"I know what you mean ,ryan and I are close but Hayden ,my twin, and I used to be inseparable."

"Why didn't your sister come with you then ? " Esme asked.

"She had some things to do in Italy."

They knew I was keeping things from them but they didn't ask on and I was thankful for that.

We talked on about school and hobby's and Carlisle asked me some questions about Tuscany. When it was time to go home Alice walked me out.

"Jas , you know you can trust me right ? "she asked

"Of course Ali" I told her confused.

"Then why are you keeping all these secrets from me ?" she asked me hurt , tears apparent in her eyes . "Alice , I have been trough some things, and I'm just not ready to talk about it yet ,I'm sorry ." I told her

"but jas…"

"Alice can you just leave it ?" I asked her "please? "

"Okay " she whispered , looking defeated .

"thank you " I sighed .

I gave her a sweet kiss and drove home.

When I got home I called hayden . I felt so guilty about hurting Alice but I just couldn't tell her. My sister and I talked for hours before I finally fell asleep.

_**So what do you think ?**_

_**Thank you for reading this **_


End file.
